Miami Heat
by Metal Angel13
Summary: IMPORTANT!This is not about the basketball team, to read click on my name and go to my stories authored!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own everyone but Hilary and Kai, I also don't own Beyblade.

Chapter1: Characters

This is what happens in Miami's own South Beach with the rich and famous teens of the century. The teenagers are:

Girls

Caramel Ozumaki

Age: 16

Description: Pale skin, red eyes, black hair, small figure

Always wears a black hoodie , and matching shorts, with diamond red/black sneakers

Bell Tokuzani

Age: 15

Description: Cream skin, blue eyes, blond hair, medium figure

Likes pink and gold, that's all she wears...EVER!

Jasmine Tokuzani

Age: 16

Description: Cream skin, green eyes, blond hair, small figure

Wears yellow tank top, with jean jacket, and emerald bracelet, shoes are heels with straps around the ankle

Amsirk Gnik

Age:16

Description: Light brown skin, red eyes, curry colored hair, and a small figure

Wears something that resembles Reis' jacket but it's black and blue, it hugs her curves, and instead she wears a mini skirt, wears boots with diamonds up the side

Hilary Tatabina

Age:16

Description: White skin, brown eyes, brown hair, medium figure

Wears a yellow jacket, and a black shirt, has jeans with butterflys, and shoes are boots like Amsirks' except her gem is rubys going in spirals.

Guys

Jason Gozumani

Age:16

Description: White skin, green eyes, black hair, and he's built

Wears a t-shirt, with black shorts that show off his masculine legs, and white sneakers, and a gold watch

Kai Hiwatari

Age: 16

Description: Pale skin, crimson eyes, blue/gray hair, and is also built (DUH!)

Wears a black dress shirt, and red baggy pants, with black sneakers, and a diamond earring in one ear

Rein Matuzen

Age:15

Description: White skin, black eyes, red hair, partially built

Likes his brown sleeveless shirt, with his black jeans, and red sneakers, also his cowboy hat with rubys going on the rim

Kino Samaguchi

Age:16

Description: White skin, purple eyes, green hair, partially built

Wears a white dress shirt, with diamond buttons, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and glasses

Inom Tasagawa

Age: 16

Description: Light brown skin, brown eyes, black hair, built

Wears a white t-shirt with no sleeves, baggy blue pants, and blue sneakers, with a silver chain

Have fun reading about them, later I'll get into the story and tell you about the teens and their happy little lives. Also you might see some pairings and loveintrests. P.S. This is going to be a hot story!

Read and review (Tough ther's not much to review about).


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer:

I don not own Beyblade or any of its' characters…. But I sure can change them to my liking

Chapter 2:

Let's pretend it's night for a while. The Tokuzani girls were going on and on about how much jewelry they could buy with their allowance. While no one was actually listening, what they were doing was watching the leader of their group, Caramel, fight off two guys who were asking her to dance. Caramel is what you would call a loner, meaning she doesn't speak when spoken to, only when she wants to, and she wasn't speaking to any guys who approached. Well let's step away from Caramel for a while and concentrate on Amsirk.

Amsirk was doing the opposite of Caramel but the same. If you don't understand listen, she was ignoring guys asking her to dance but she was talking to some guys who approached mainly one with dark green hair.

"So how long have you been?" asked the boy.

Amsirk didn't look up from her drink (Yes they can drink) "How long have I been what"

"Been that beautiful" the boy replied, Amsirk snickered "Is that the best you can do?" and she was about to walk off when he grabbed her arm.

She turned around and smiled at the boy "You better start talking before I beat you"

The boy smiled and said "Well first off my name is Kevin and I was wondering if you would introduce yourself to me?" he asked strengthening his grip on her arm.

Amsirk smiled at Kevin and said "Thanks for introducing yourself to me Kevin but the only thing I'm going to introduce to you is my back" and with that she turned out of his grip and walked over to a boy with orange hair and sat in his lap and watched everyone dance. The girls (Hilary and Caramel) sighed. They hated coming to the Chameleon, Caramel got too much attention and Hilary got none.

"It's times like this I wish I was you" Caramel said to Hilary

Hilary scoffed "Some compliment, but it would be nice to be in your position sometimes"

The girls looked over at the bartender and laughed at him, Jasmine had thrown her drink on him because she said she deserved a jewel-encrusted glass not the cheap stuff they had at this club.

However Hilary noticed Bell was missing and that was when they all heard a scream from outside. The girls ran quickly which was a challenge for Jasmine and Hilary because they decided to wear heels tonight.

Outside was cold or at least it was made to feel cold so people would heat up by drinking the hot chocolate, or by dancing and then drinking because they're so thirsty. Anyway the girls saw Bell being assaulted by an older guy, and she had bruises on her arms.

"Amsirk go get that orange haired boy you were with" commanded Caramel

Amsirk ran into the building and quickly came back with an annoyed boy

"What do you want you girl up front why'd you have me brought out here?" the boy asked angrily.

"Shut up and you'll find out" Caramel said without turning around "We need you to get that guy of f that girl quickly"

"If I do will you let me go back in?" he asked, Caramel smirked "I don't care what you do afterwards moron just get the girl now!".

Angrily the boy walked over to the older man had a little talk with him and then punched him in the stomach, clean and quick the boy came back with Bell who started crying on her sister that she wanted to go home. The girls waited for Caramel to call her chauffeur, but when she did the girls were also surprised to see Amsirk put her cell away.

Jasmine whispered to Caramel "I thought she said her driver quit, and I know no one brings her car to her"

"Who in the world could you call?" asked Hilary resting her hands on her hips "I thought your driver quit because your stepmother woke him up at one every morning to carry her shopping bags".

"Who said I called a limo?" asked Amsirk smirking.

The first noise the girls heard approach the club wasn't a limo… it was a motorcycle!

The girls were shocked as Amsirk walked up to the bike and took off her large black fur jacket revealing her dark red top that stopped above her stomach and showed her black tight pants that were held up by her favorite diamond skeleton head belt.

She waved to her friends as the owner of the bike helped her on and gave her a red helmet. When they drove off Caramels' driver appeared and the girls quietly got into the limo not saying a word.

As they drove away from the club they passed another club that was more exclusive than Chameleon. They all gasped when they stopped at a red light and saw Amsirk with 'The Boys' they were all crowded around her while she was sitting on the bike giggling. They were about to put their heads through the sunroof and yell out to her when they saw a certain boy approach her and kiss her passionately and walk her inside.

The friends sat down and turned to a shocked Caramel. The girl was checking over her blackberry phone looking for something, it would be too risky to tell the girls what. She found what she was looking for and cursed under her breath. That's when she gave the driver directions to a shortcut, she needed to get the girls home as quickly as possible so she could make a few calls and do some searching on her advanced laptop.

Well that's it the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it becaue it was hard to start.

And for those of you who thought it sucked give me a brake it's the very first chapter!!

Please review and tell me what you want to happen next

Love you all!


End file.
